Un Jour Sans Fin
by HIRYUU Tora
Summary: ¤FIC TERMINEE¤ O.S. Un matin Drago se lève comme d'hab et vie une journée normal quoique, et le lendemain oh stupéfaction ! c'est la même journée ! Comment va réagir notre Serpentard ?


Salut à tous cette fiction est un peu humouristique. Un titre de fiction m'y a fait penser, et un film que vous devez certainement connaitre en est le thème : Un Jour Sans Fin. J'ai essayé d'être aussi humouristique, à vous de voir.

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas de moi inutile de préciser à qui ils sont ! L'histoire est inspiré d'un film cité ci-dessus. j'ai adapté avec plus ou moins de succés.

Résumé : Un matin Drago se lève comme d'hab et vie une journée normel quoique, et le lendemain o stupéfaction c'est la même journée ! Comment va réagir notre Serpentard ?

****

****

****

**Un jour sans fin**

**Une journée comme les autres**

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blond presque blanc était assis sur un banc dans la cour intérieur de son école de sorcellerie, il était avec ses deux amis, ou plutôt ses semblants d'amis, ils se tenaient droit l'un à côté de l'autre, ils étaient en faction devant lui depuis le début de la journée, ils regardaient d'un œil mauvais ceux qui osaient s'approcher de trop près de Drago. Lui il se sentait comme un vedette, quand il marchait c'était d'un pas conquérant comme si chaque pierre où se posait son pied devenait sa propriété. Sur ses lèvres était affiché un sourire malveillant et l'impression qu'il donnait était de considérer les autres comme des moins que rien, surtout le balafré, le miséreux et la Sang-de-Bourbe. Ceux là c'étaient les chouchous de Dumbledore le directeur de Poudlard. Drago se demandait pourquoi il était directeur de cette école. Il fit voguer son regard condescendant sur les élèves qui passaient rapidement devant lui, les deux gorilles jouant parfaitement leur rôle de gardien.

- Dragui ! Hurla une fille le visage canin, et un peu trop rembourrée au goût de Drago. Celui qui aurait observé attentivement le regard du Serpentard aurait remarqué cet air désenchanté dans son regard, mais ce sentiment disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Il n'ignorait pas que son père et celui de la fille qui venait de se jeter à son coup avaient émis la volonté de les marier ensemble. Drago se sentait enchaîné, pieds et poings liés, et si il n'aimait une chose c'était être enchaîné.

- Tiens regardes qui arrive annonça la Serpentarde.

Drago regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait Pansy Parkinson, trois élèves étaient entrés dans la cour, Drago accentua son sourire malveillant. Les trois élèves étaient de Gryffondor, l'une était plus petite que lui avec des cheveux châtain, des yeux noisette, il le reconnaissait intérieurement qu'elle n'était pas si vilaine que ça comparée à sa stupide future. Le deuxième élève était grand mais le plus spectaculaire était la couleur de ses cheveux, roux caractéristique de la famille des miséreux. Le troisième c'était l'élève qu'il haïssait le plus, le balafré. Par cinq fois il avait affronté le maître et à chaque fois il s'en sortait indemne, ce qui augmentait sa popularité et si il a bien une chose qu'un Malefoy ne supporte pas c'était bien que la popularité de quelqu'un d'autre dépasse celle d'un Malefoy.

- Allons dire bonjour à nos « chers », annonça Drago d'une voix traînarde.

Les deux gorilles et Pansy se mirent à rire mais ce rire résonnait faux, ce qui énerva Drago qui allait se défouler sur le balafré. Il s'approcha du groupe en traînant les pieds.

- Alors balafré on t'a relâche pour que tu te promène avec la Miss Je-sais-tout et le miséreux ?

- Malefoy barres toi ! Répondit Harry d'une voix acerbe.

Drago vit ses gorilles mettre leurs mains à leur poche pour prendre leur baguette mais les Gryffondor étaient plus rapides, Drago n'avait pas oublié que l'an passé ils avaient créé l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ces idiots de Crabbe et Goyle avaient ils besoins de sortir leurs baguettes ? Drago fit un signe et les Gorilles rangèrent leurs baguettes puis ils cédèrent le terrain aux Gryffondor.

- On se retrouvera Potter, minauda Drago.

Pansy regardait méchamment Hermione qui souriait d'aise, puis elle reporta son attention sur Drago elle se précipita sur lui et passa un bras autour du Serpentard qui détestait cette sensation, il avait l'impression d'être en cage. Il se dégagea vigoureusement faisant rire les Gryffondor qui n'avaient pas perdu du regard la scène. Drago allait penser que la journée ne se passerait sans incident mais le destin s'y opposa il commença par le cours de Divination, où il s'est ennuyé à mourir excepté le moment où il devait regarder dans la boule de cristal.

- Allez les enfants observez ce que l'avenir vous réserve.

Chacun se mira dans la boule pour essayer de deviner ce que la spiral du temps avait prévu pour eux. Drago regarda sa boule d'un air absent mais une forme blanchâtre apparut, il se concentra et il sembla voir comme un sablier.

- Et bien mon chéri tu as vu quelque chose ? Demanda le professeur Trelawney

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils face au professeur qui venait de l'appeler mon chéri, elle portait de grosse lunette, elle embaumer comme une momie d'encens et autres aromates. Elle portait un châle usé et des habits qui auraient fait pâlir les plus grandes voyantes.

- Il me semblait avoir vu un sablier, murmura Drago.

- Voyons cela, concentrez vous ! Répondit avec un petit cri de satisfaction le professeur.

Drago se pencha sur la boule et il revit le sablier.

- C'est bien un sablier annonça t il intrigué.

- Mais non mon enfant c'est ... horrible c'est une tête de mort ! Corrigea le professeur affolé, vite faites brûler des bâtons d'encens, s'écria t elle aux autres.

Les élèves près du bahut se précipitèrent sur les bâtonnets d'encens et en allumèrent plusieurs qui répandirent une fumée grise et âpre, qui arrêta la syncope du professeur.

- Mes enfant voir une tête de mort annonça un grand malheur et une mort qui se rapproche.

- Et dites donc je ne suis pas Potter moi ! S'écria Drago en se levant. Si ça vous intéresse de prodiguer ce genre de discours au balafré que grand bien vous fasse, mais moi je ne crois pas à un seul mot de ce que vous dites !

Le Serpentard prit ses affaires et sortit de la classe en claquant la trappe. Son éclat d'humeur fit le tour de l'école, mais le professeur Rogue ne lui en tint pas rigueur, tout le monde considérait le professeur de Divination comme un spécimen à part. Le professeur fit à Drago un sermon des plus léger se contentant juste de dire de se faire un peu plus discret la veille d'Halloween. Drago sourit, le sermon ne l'atteignait même pas. Il laissa là le professeur de potion et sortit du cachot. Il retrouva ses gorilles qui demandèrent comment ça allé. Drago fut surpris qu'ils arrivent à faire une phrase entière et cohérente. Il haussa les épaule en guise de réponse, il jeta un regard autour de lui pour voir si la voie était dégagée, heureusement Pansy était partie. Drago déambula dans les couloirs d'un air conquérant comme si il avait réussit un bon coup pendable. A midi il s'assit au milieu de table en dernier comme pour marquer sa position comme un roi à sa cours de Serpentard. Les autres tables pouffaient de rire face au cinéma des Verts et Argents. Le repas se passa sans incidents majeur, l'après midi Drago avait cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec les Gryffondor. Drago traîna des pieds pour y aller, surtout que cet imbécile se débrouillait pour montrer des animaux plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Drago se souvenait de l'histoire avec l'hyppogryphe lors de sa troisième année. Heureusement cette fois c'était sur les êtres de l'eau, ainsi ils ne voyaient que des reproductions, à chaque question que le demi géant posait Hermione levait la main, ce qui exaspérait Drago, la Miss Je-sais-tout avait toutes les réponses. Drago s'écarta du groupe d'élève et commença à s'intéresser à d'autre chose il regarda les filles qui se trouvait devant lui, son activité favorite, il laissa de côté les Gryffondor et commença à observer les filles Serpentard, il en trouvait certaines à son goût mais aucune n'avait sa préférence, les filles le regardaient en coin gloussant quand son regard bleu acier s'arrêtait sur elle et qu'il les détaillait. Le cours se termina rapidement, les élèves se rendirent dans leur maison. Drago se dirigea vers la cours intérieur, il avait lâché ses gorilles. Au détour d'un couloir quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction, son père se tenait devant lui, le visage maigre, les cheveux sales, les habits en lambeaux.

- Père ?

- Oui Drago, le maître nous a libéré de la prison, annonça Lucius d'une voix cassée, il avait dû endurer les pires souffrances.

- Mais ils ne l'ont pas annoncé dans les journaux.

- Crois tu que le maître en est la cause, c'est ce stupide ministre qui a étouffé l'affaire, annonça le mangemort un rictus sur les lèvres. Au fond il nous sert bien à son insu. Prépare toi à devenir mangemort, fils.

Drago fut étonné de cette demande, il n'avait vraiment pas réfléchit à la question, mais il regarda son père et fut dégoûté de son apparence. Et puis il n'aimait pas être dominé.

- Non père.

- Comment demanda doucement Lucius sur un ton qui fit frémir Drago, cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Vous m'avez très bien entendu, je ne veux pas devenir mangemort, répondit Drago en regardant son père dans les yeux avec un regard Malefoy de défi.

- Doloris, cria Lucius en pointant sa baguette sur son fils.

Drago reçut l'éclair vers de plein fouet et s'écroula au sol en hurlant de douleur, il devait résister, il avait appris durant les séances de torture que sont père lui infligeait à résister à la douleur.

- Tu es pitoyable fils, annonça Lucius en arrêtant le sort tu ne mérites même pas que le maître s'occupe de toi. Doloris recommença Lucius.

Drago reçut encore une fois le sort mais la douleur était moins forte, il résistait à la douleur, il était suffisamment lucide pour voir le visage de son père refléter une joie démoniaque. Lucius arrêta encore le sort laissant souffler Drago. Celui-ci en profita pour prendre dans sa main sa baguette et se prépara à répliquer, car il savait que son père ne s'arrêterait pas là.

- Doloris

- Protego, cria Drago

L'éclair vert rebondit sur une paroi qui se trouvait juste devant son fils. Des pas de courses se firent entendre dans le couloir.

- Je reviendrais Drago et cette fois tu seras mangemort ou bien tu disparaîtras de ce monde, invectiva Lucius avant de disparaître.

Les professeurs Rogue, Dumbledore et McGonagall arrivèrent près de Drago, ils en avaient vu et entendu suffisamment pour savoir de quoi il en retournait.

- Ca va Drago ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui, annonça Drago un peu exténué.

- Albus ? Demanda McGonagall. Comment a-t-il .... Commença t elle.

- Je pense que Voldemort a trouvé le sort de projection, c'était la seule faille des protections, ce genre de choses ne se reproduira plus, annonça Dumbledore résigné. Je ne voulais pas aller jusque là mais apparemment je dois le faire, ce qui est regrettable.

- Qui vous a prévenu ? Demanda Drago. Normalement Mon père avait dû prendre toutes ses précautions.

- C'est, commença le professeur Rogue, il hésitait à dire le nom de celui ou celle qui les avait prévenu. Hermione Granger qui nous a prévenu, répondit Rogue avec un air de dégoût dans la voix. Quoi c'était cette Miss Je-sais-tout, cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui avait prévenu les professeurs ? Quelle humiliation !

- Allez à l'infirmerie termina Dumbledore.

De mauvaise grâce Drago se dirigea vers l'infirmerie tout en traînant les pieds, les mains dans ses poches, il rageait que cette Miss Je-sais-tout se soit mêlée de ses affaires, d'ailleurs elle était en train de regarder par la fenêtre.

- Ca va ? Commença t elle.

- Tu ne pouvais pas t'occuper de tes propres affaires Granger ? S'écria Drago.

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire annonça Hermione stoïque.

- Et bien la prochaine fois occupes toi de Potter et de Weasley.

- Eux au moins ils n'on pas besoin que l'on s'occupe d'eux ! Répondit calmement Hermione en quittant le couloir, laissant Drago rageur, il entra dans l'infirmerie en colère. Il répondit par réponses saccadées à Pompom qui s'activait à le soigner bien qu'il n'ait rien. Finalement épuisé il se retira dans sa maison des préfets en chef qu'il partageait avec la Gryffondor et se cloîtra dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain.

**Un éternel recommencement**

Drago se réveilla sous les draps par une musique, c'était son réveille, il marquait 6H00, puis la musique s'arrêta pour laisser place à un speaker.

- Debout Sorcières et sorciers c'est le temps de vous mélanger aux moldus car c'est Halloween !

Drago se secoua et éteignit le réveille, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'asperger d'eau glacée pour compléter ce réveil. Puis il entra dans la pièce commune avec l'autre préfête, sa partie à elle était aux couleurs Gryffondor, il trouvait ces couleurs trop chaudes, il préférait sa partie qui était aux couleurs de Serpentard c'était froid et grandiose comme ce doit être pour Serpentard. Granger devait être déjà en bas. Il sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. En chemin il croisa un Poufsouffle première année qui s'écriait.

- Enfin Halloween !

Il le laissa passer et tourna dans un couloir et percuta un Serdaigle qui s'excusa, ce qui n'empêcha pas Drago de l'enguirlander. Le Serpentard sentait que la journée commençait bien, il entra dans la Grande Salle qui était décorée aux couleurs d'Halloween, des citrouilles remplaçaient les cierges. Des Chauves souris volaient dans le faux ciel de la salle.

- Par ici Draguichounet ! Hurla Pansy

Non pas elle pensa Drago, mais il se résolut à aller à côté d'elle, Crabbe et Goyle les encadrèrent. Drago regarda avec mauvaise humeur la table des Gryffondor, sûrement que cette granger avait tout raconté, mais elle ne disait rien, juste elle mangeait. Drago se servit et brusqua Pansy qui poussa un petit cri de douleur.

- Calmes toi Dragui c'est Halloween.

- C'est un jour comme les autres annonça Drago de mauvaise humeur.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te mettre dans cet état répliqua la Serpentard.

Drago allait répliquer quelque chose mais le directeur se leva entraînant le silence.

« Chers élèves exceptionnellement cette année vous n'aurez pas cours le jour d'Halloween. »

Des cris de joie fusèrent à toutes les tables mais Drago restait dans son nuage noir.

« Sur ce Bon et Joyeux Halloween »

Les élèves se dépêchèrent de manger pour se consacrer durant toute la journée à leurs loisirs favoris. Cette effervescence rendait Drago encore plus noir. Il se dirigea dans le jardin, il avait neigé et gelé, il était seul. Il vit les trois Gryffondor qui discutaient entre eux, il s'approcha d'eux en silence pour écouter leur conversation, mais il était tellement absorbé par son espionnage qu'il posa son pied sur ce qu'il semblait être du sol en neigé mais en faites c'était un trou rempli d'eau qui était bouché par une mince couche de glace qui céda sous la pression. Drago bascula en avant enfonçant son pied dans l'eau et tombant face à terre juste devant Weasley.

- Tiens la fouine qui nous fait une révérence, ricana le rouquin. Ce qui fit rire Harry et Hermione.

Drago humilié déshonoré se releva avec l'envi de taper sur ce visage pour faire disparaître ce sourire, mais seul contre trois il ne pouvait rien et puis ça l'aurait avancé à quoi, le mal était déjà fait. Il se releva le regard assassin, il se tourna vers Hermione.

- C'est ça riez tant que vous pouvez, je suppose que tu as raconté mon aventure d'hier soir ? Et bien Bravo vous pourrez rire encore longtemps de Drago Malefoy.

Tournant les talons il partit en direction du château, il sentait que la journée serait longue très longue. Il prit le partie de rester fureter dans les couloirs pour enlever des points autant se défouler sur les autres il y avait trois élèves qui jouaient à se courir après suite à une bataille de boule de neige, d'ailleurs il reçut une boule en pleine face.

- Et encore râla t il. Moins 10 points à Poufsouffle et Serdaigle !

- Draguichounet ? Hurla une voix.

Drago pivota sur ses talons et parti en courant dans le sens inverse d'où provenait la voix et se cacha derrière une statue retenant son souffle que la tornade Parkinson passe son chemin. La Serpentard passa devant Drago sans le voir. Il souffla et repartit en courant dans l'autre direction, il en avait vraiment marre. Il se dirigea vers les couloirs où allait le moins la tornade. Crabbe et Goyle étaient introuvables. Drago était seul, enfin dans un couloir désert il marcha nonchalamment tout en regardant les tableaux qui ornaient cette galerie. Puis il regarda sa montre il était l'heure du repas de midi, lentement il se dirigea vers la grande salle. La table des Serpentard était pleine, il restait deux places, une à côté de la tornade et l'autre en bout de table, il choisit celle qui était en bout de table.

- Draguichounet il y a une place juste à côté de moi ! Hurla Serpentard faisant rire toute la salle.

Drago prit sa tête entre ses mains non là c'était impossible, c'était la pire journée qu'il avait vécu. Il aurait voulu partir au loin ne plus être dans cette salle.

« Hum après cet appel, commença Dumbledore, je tenais à vous dire que ceux qui peuvent aller au Près au Lard sont autorisés à y aller et ce soir il y aura une petite fête dans la Grande Salle. »

Des personnes se trouvant à l'extérieure de la grande salle auraient cru que celle-ci allait s'écraser tellement le bruit était assourdissant, tous les élèves criaient de joie, excepté Drago qui s'enfonçait encore plus dans son humeur noire, si cela était possible. A la fin du repas il se dirigea vers sa maison et resta dans sa chambre à se morfondre dans son humeur noire. Il fit une courte apparition au moment du repas du soir où il ne prononça aucun mot et retourna dans son isoloir qu'était devenue sa chambre. Il se coucha de bonne heure et dormis comme un loir.

- Debout Sorcières et sorciers c'est le temps de vous mélanger aux moldus car c'est Halloween ! Scanda le réveille sur lequel Drago bondit encore d'une humeur massacrante.

- Espérons que cette journée sera la bonne, déjà ça part al, ils ont remis la redif ces imbéciles !

Drago se secoua et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'asperger d'eau glacée. Puis il entra dans la pièce commune Granger devait être en bas elle allait toujours en avance pour avoir du temps pour réviser ses leçons du jour. Il sortit de la salle et croisa le même Poufsouffle dans le même état de gaieté ?

- Enfin c'est Halloween s'écria t il.

- Et c'était hier Halloween cria Drago à l'encontre de l'élève qui sentant que Drago était d'une humeur massacrante, s'eclipsa.

- Ce n'est pas Halloween tous les jours quand même et heureusement !

Au moment où il tourna au bout du couloir il percuta le même Serdaigle.

- C'est pas vrai vous le faîtes exprès ou quoi ? Moins 15 points à Serdaigle !

- Je vous prie de m'excuser murmura terrorisé l'élève avant de disparaître.

- A d'autres ! Cria Drago

il se retourna et entra dans la grande salle décorée pour l'occasion, il semblait à Drago qu'il avait déjà vécu cette journée avant.

- Par ici Draguichounet ! Hurla Pansy.

Drago regarda suspicieusement la fille, il s'assit à côté d'elle et la brusqua un peu pour prendre un plat.

- Calmes toi Dragui c'est Halloween.

- Et c'était hier Halloween alors ne me racontes pas des salades !

- Non c'est aujourd'hui, et ce n'ai pas une raison pour te mettre dans cet état.

Drago allait répliquer mais il s'attendait à ce que Dumbledore se lève, ce qu'il fit.

« Chers élèves exceptionnellement cette année vous n'aurez pas cours le jour d'Halloween. »

Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles, il croyait que c'était hier, son humeur devint noir alors que les élèves criaient de joie.

« Sur ce Bon et Joyeux Halloween ! »

Les élèves se dépêchèrent de manger, l'école était en effervescence. Drago sortit dans le jardin le terrain était dans le même état que l'autre jour, il le savait car la veille la nuit il avait beaucoup neigé. Il remarqua les trois Gryffondor qui discutait, il s'approcha d'eux en silence pour écouter leur conversation, mais il était tellement absorbé par son espionnage qu'il posa son pied exactement au même endroit. Drago bascula en avant enfonçant son pied dans l'eau et tombant face à terre juste devant Weasley.

- Tiens la fouine qui nous fait une révérence, ricana le rouquin. Ce qui fit rire Harry et Hermione.

Ah non pas encore ! Il en avait assez de se faire humilier ainsi. Ne disant aucun mot il repartit sans demander son reste, il se prit une boule de neige dans la figure, il se retourna.

- 15points en moins pour Poufsouffle et Serdaigle !

- Draguichounet ?

Drago pivota sur ses talons et parti en courant dans le sens inverse d'où provenait la voix et se cacha derrière la même statue retenant son souffle que la tornade Parkinson passe son chemin. La Serpentard passa devant Drago sans le voir. Il souffla et repartit en courant dans l'autre direction, il en avait vraiment marre. Il se dirigea vers les mêmes couloirs où allait le moins la tornade. Crabbe et Goyle étaient introuvables. Drago était seul, enfin dans un couloir désert il marcha nonchalamment tout en regardant les tableaux qui ornaient cette galerie. Puis il regarda sa montre il était l'heure du repas de midi, lentement il se dirigea vers la grande salle. La table des Serpentard était pleine, il restait deux places, une à côté de la tornade et l'autre en bout de table, il choisit celle qui était en bout de table.

- Draguichounet il y a une place juste à côté de moi ! Hurla Serpentard faisant rire toute la salle.

Drago prit sa tête entre ses mains non là c'était impossible, il avait l'impression qu'il avait déjà vécu cette journée.

« Hum après cet appel, commença Dumbledore, je tenais à vous dire que ceux qui peuvent aller au Près au Lard sont autorisés à y aller et ce soir il y aura une petite fête dans la Grande Salle. »

Drago s'enfonça encore plus dans son humeur noire, si cela était possible. A la fin du repas il prit la fuite dans sa chambre à se morfondre dans son humeur noire. Il fit une courte apparition au moment du repas du soir où il ne prononça aucun mot et retourna dans son isoloir qu'était devenue sa chambre. Il se coucha de bonne heure et dormis comme un loir.

- Debout Sorcières et sorciers c'est le temps de vous mélanger aux moldus car c'est Halloween ! Scanda le réveille.

Drago se leva, atterré. Il s'habilla en hâte et sortit dans la salle commune personne, il sortit de la salle commune.

- Enfin Halloween ! Annonça le Poufsouffle.

Drago le prit par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Tu m'as déjà fais ça hier ! On est quel jour ?

- On est halloween, s'écria apeuré l'élève.

- Ah ! Répondit Drago avec déception, il reposa l'élève au sol et lui lissa sa robe qu'il venait de froisser. Le Poufsouffle partit en courant pour s'éloigner du Serpentard. Celui-ci prit le couloir et percuta le Serdaigle, il laissa échapper un juron et envoya continua sa course atterré. Il entra dans la grande salle identique à la veille il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard.

- Par iciDraguichounet ! Hurla Pansy

Il s'approcha et la prit par les épaules.

- Tu fais dans la rediffusion ?

- Euh non s'interloqua la Serpentard. Drago leva les yeux sur Goyle qui fronça les sourcils.

- Calmes toi Dragui c'est Halloween.

- Non là c'est trop ...

- Reprends toi Drago, annonça Pansy, ce n'est pas une raison pour te mettre dans cet état.

Drago se leva de table et se dirigea vers la porte il allait sortir de la Grande Salle quand il entendit.

« Chers élèves exceptionnellement cette année vous n'aurez pas cours le jour d'Halloween. »

Des cris de joie fusèrent à toutes les tables.

« Sur ce Bon et Joyeux Halloween »

- Encore ! S'écria Drago, il sortit en courant, il se dirigea vers le jardinet resta dans un coin. Un peu plus tard il entendit une conversation, il s'approcha et remit le pied dans le trou tombant devant Ron.

- Tiens la fouine qui nous fait une révérence, ricana le rouquin. Ce qui fit rire Harry et Hermione.

Drago partit en courant cette fois il évita de justesse la boule de neige qu'il aurait dû recevoir au visage et il s'enferma dans sa chambre, il tournait en rond, finalement il ressortit et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, sûrement que dans un bouquin il y aurait une explication à tout cela. Il entendit au loin la voix de Parkinson, il accéléra le pas et se réfugia dans la bibliothèque. Mme Pince le regarda sévèrement, il s'isola et prit les livres qui parlaient du temps, il les feuilleta un par un.

- Tiens c'est rare de voir un Malefoy ici ! S'écria une voix, que Drago aurait préféré ne pas entendre.

- Que veux tu Granger, me voir ridiculiser ne te suffit plus ?

- Disons que depuis ta mésaventure hier soir avec ton père c'est normal qu'il t'arrive des choses bizarres.

- Mais c'est impossible, toi qui sais tout. Je suis en train de revivre cette maudite journée Halloween.

- Mais comment ? C'est impossible aucun livre n'en parle !

- Pourtant c'est vrai, insista le Serpentard.

- Tu as vu Rogue ? Demanda Hermione attentif à la détresse de Drago.

- Non

- Allez va le voir.

Hermione arracha Drago aux livres et l'amena devant les cachots.

-Où sont Potter et Weasley ?

- Ils font une partie d'échec version sorcier dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Ils arpentèrent les couloirs l'un derrière l'autre, le Serpentard traînant des pieds, pour arriver devant le cachots du professeur Rogue. Hermione toqua à la porte et la tête du professeur rogue passa dans l'encadrement ;

- Granger, vous ne pouviez pas déranger un autre professeur ?

- Veuillez m'excuser professeur mais Drago a un problème.

- Hum entrez, annonça Rogue de mauvaise grâce.

Hermione entra dans le bureau, ainsi que Drago.

- Asseyez vous sur cette chaise et exposez moi ce qui ne va pas !

Drago s'assit sur la chaise désignée par Rogue.

- et bien je revis sans cesse la journée d'Halloween, encore et encore, ça fait la troisième fois.

Rogue regarda le Serpentard et prit sa baguette il lança un sort qui parcourut Drago dans tout son corps et un éclair bleu sortit de son corps.

- Vous n'avez absolument rien Malefoy.

- Pourtant, insista Drago.

- Je répète que vous n'avez rien, s'impatienta Rogue. Il se retourna et tendit une fiole contenant un liquide noir. Buvez si vous avez été empoisonné je le verrai.

Drago déboucha la fiole qui dégagea une odeur nauséabonde.

- Allons dépêchez vous !

Drago but le contenu de la fiole en faisant une grimace qui rire intérieurement Hermione. Rogue s'approcha de Drago et l'occulta.

- Vous n'avez absolument rien, peut être un peu de fatigue, buvez cette fiole avant de vous endormir elle vous reposera et bonsoir annonça Rogue.

Drago et Hermione furent mit à la porte

Hermione retourna à ses leçons et Drago resta toute la journée dans sa chambre, le soir il prit la potion et posa la fiole sur la table.

6H00

- Debout Sorcières et sorciers c'est le temps de vous mélanger aux moldus car c'est Halloween !

Drago sursauta et regarda sur sa table, la fiole n'était plus là, il sortit en courant tout en s'habillant, il ne fit pas attention au Poufsouffle qui criait.

- Enfin Halloween !

Au détour du couloir il percuta le Serdaigle mais il continua sa course jusqu'à la grande salle, où il trouva Hermione attablée.

- Ca recommence lui cria t il. C'est encore Halloween.

- Tu dérailles Malefoy répliqua sèchement Hermione

- Pourtant j'ai bu la potion de Rogue !

- Quelle potion ? Demanda Hermione

- Mais tu étais là !

- Hein, lâche moi Malefoy je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Drago lâcha le bras de Hermione, les autres Gryffondor devenaient menaçant, sans rien dire il se retourna et sortit de la salle, il n'en pouvait plus, il revivait cette affreuse journée, encore, et encore.

- Eh, interpella un homme portant une chope de bière dans un tableau.

- Que me voulez vous ?

- tu parlais tout seul, je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'écouter, moi je ne pose plus de question tout dépend de comment tu vois cette chopine.

- Comment cela ?

- Certains pourraient dire qu'elle est à moitié vide d'autres à moitié pleine, à toi de voir.

- Hum

Drago reprit son chemin, il réfléchit et il décida de mettre à exécution ce qu'il avait prévu tout en marchand ce soir.

**Drago se déchaîne**

Le soir arriva plus rapidement que prévu, la Grande salle n'était éclairée que par les citrouilles volantes donnant une atmosphère digne des plus grands Halloween. Drago arriva dans la salle, il y avait des tables le long des murs sur lesquels étaient posé toutes sortes de friandises. Drago s'approcha des tables et mangea à satiété mais il lança des sorts pour qu'apparaissent des serpents. Puis il se mêla à la foule des élèves. Tout à coup des sifflements de colères se firent entendre dans la Grande Salle. Un silence se fit ce qui fit mieux entendre les sifflements. De dessous les tables sortirent des serpents qui rampaient vers les groupes d'élèves, leur procurant une immense frayeur. Le professeur Rogue reconnut le sort, il jeta l'antisort sur les serpents.

- Malefoy dans mon bureau ! S'écria t il.

Drago suivit résigné le professeur directeur de Serpentard dans les cachots. Une fois que Drago se retrouva dans le bureau qui était éclairé par des cierges. Le professeur Rogue se tourna vers son élève.

- Vous m'avez beaucoup déçu Malefoy, bien que ce soit fait avec style, vous méritiez que j'enlève des points à Serpentard. Mais je me contenterai de vous donner une punition, venez me voir demain matin et pour cette soirée, vous restez dans votre chambre.

Drago sortit du bureau et retourna dans sa chambre et se coucha maintenant il allait voir si sa théorie se vérifiait.

6H00

- Debout Sorcières et sorciers c'est le temps de vous mélanger aux moldus car c'est Halloween !

Drago sauta de joie, Halloween recommençait cela signifiait qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait rien ne l'en empêcherait il n'y avait plus aucunes conséquences. Il sauta de joie sur son lit comme un fou. Il s'habilla se mit en valeur il sortit de sa chambre Hermione venais juste de sortir, il sortit à son tour de la salle des préfets.

- enfin Halloween ! S'écria le jeune Poufsouffle en sautant de joie, Drago un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvre lui fit un croche pied et le Poufsouffle s'étala par terre. Drago se mit à rire et continua le long du couloir, au coin il se prépara à donner un coup de poing qu'il envoya sur la figure du Serdaigle qui s'écroula assommé. Drago émit un rire grinçant. Il attendit que tous les élèves entrent dans la Grande Salle pour entrer et avant que Dumbledore n'ouvre la bouche.

- Chers élèves le professeur Dumbledore va vous annoncer que les cours sont annulés que ceux qui ont les autorisations pour aller au Près au Lard peuvent y aller cet après midi et que ce soir il y aura une soirée ne vous en faîtes pas il y en aura encore et encore de ce genre de journée jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ou jusqu'à ce que la mienne s'arrête »

Puis sans autre cérémonie il quitta la salle et se dirigea vers les placards à balais, il s'empara de l'éclair de Feu de Potter et partit au Près au Lard. Il marcha dans les rues, il se dirigea vers le magasin de farces et attrape Zonke et acheta toutes sortes de choses pour la fameuse soirée. Il resta toute la journée au Près au Lard, il essayait d'éviter au maximum de se faire voir par les autres sûrement que son intervention du matin était encore à l'ordre du jour. Puis le soir, il rentra en douce au château et prépara sa surprise à l'insu de tous et alla se cacher dans le jardin.

La soirée commença sous les rires et la joie de fêter un évènement. Mais au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait l'atmosphère devint de plus en plus sombre. Quelqu'un poussa un cri de terreur suivit bientôt par d'autre, des flammes verte encadraient la Grande Salle des flammes surgirent de grand dragons de feu qui explosèrent au dessus de l'assistance faisant pleuvoir des flammèches enflammées qui donnaient l'illusion que les habits prenaient feu. Une silhouette apparut au milieu de la salle, c'était une silhouette de Drago en illusion.

- Joyeux Halloween s'écria Drago

Puis la silhouette s'estompa ainsi que les flammes vertes, tout le monde commença à vérifier si ses habits n'avaient pas soufferts des flammes, mais ils n'avaient rien. Les professeurs firent le tour pour voir qui il manquait, seul le professeur Rogue annonça un nom.

- MALEFOY ! Rugit le directeur de Serpentard.

Les élèves rentrèrent dans leur maison, les professeurs se dirigèrent vers sa chambre qu'ils trouvèrent vide. Dumbledore avait apprécié la plaisanterie, il ne s'en souciait guère de trouver Malefoy, il alla marcher dans le jardin et tomba sur Drago.

- Et bien Drago ta plaisanterie était .... Divertissante

- Merci Monsieur. Drago commençait à apprécier le directeur.

- Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais autant ri. Depuis que je m'occupe de Harry.

- Encore ce Potter, comme si le salut du monde reposait sur ses épaules.

- Tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité en faite

Drago regarda le directeur dans les yeux, un dialogue silencieux s'installa, Drago était en train de comprendre que seul Harry avait le pouvoir de détruire le mage noir. Drago en frémit.

- Vu ta capacité à faire rire, et à m'avoir redonné foi en la vie, je te charge de faire de même avec Harry.

- Et je ne suis pas la nurse de Potter ! S'écria Drago

- Non, mais tu peux beaucoup l'aider dans sa lutte, rétorqua Dumbledore un sourire sur les lèvres. Mais tu fais comme tu le sens. Bon je vais m'occuper des autres professeurs pour que tu puisses réintégrer ta chambre. Penses à ce que je t'ai dit annonça Dumbledore avant de se retourner.

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le directeur venait de lui dire d'aider Harry, non mais vraiment ! Potter ? Son pire Ennemi ? Quoi que s'il considérait son père ce n'était pas son pire ennemi mais quand même ! De toute manière il n'y aura pas de demain alors il pouvait mettre de côté les projets de Dumbledore. Il rentra dans le château en essayant de se faire oublier et alla directement dans la salle des préfets en chef, Hermione était en train de lire un épais bouquin.

- Ah te voilà ! S'écria t elle.

- Et oui je suis là Moi Drago Malefoy.

- Attends toi à des représailles demain.

Drago se mit à rire, puis reprenant son sérieux il observa Hermione, elle avait réellement changée, une envie soudaine le traversa, il la rejoignit rapidement et l'enlaça fermement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, Hermione réagit violement elle se dégagea et envoya la plus belle gifle qu'ait reçu Drago. Hermione y avait mis toute sa rancœur que Drago se retrouva assis dans le fauteuil derrière lui.

- Ne t'avises jamais à recommencer, lui cria t elle dessus.

Drago lui continuait à sourire, il avait apprécié de voler ce baiser à l'élève la plus froide de Poudlard, ce que Potter et Weasley n'avaient pas fait il l'avait réalisé ! Hermione ramassa ses affaires et monta directement dans sa chambre. Drago venait prendre conscience qu'il pouvait séduire toutes les filles de Poudlard, il devait séduire en un jour la fille en question. Il monta se coucher en se disant qu'il allait être le Don juan le plus Célèbre de Poudlard.

6H00

- Debout Sorcières et sorciers c'est le temps de vous mélanger aux moldus car c'est Halloween !

Drago arrêta le réveil et se prépara pour séduire une fille, il avait réfléchit durant la nuit la première serait Lavande Brown. En sortant il n'oublia pas de faire un croche pied au Poufsouffle et d'envoyer un coup de poing au Serdaigle. Il entra dans la Grande Salle, les professeurs présents ne lui firent aucun commentaire, seul Drago était conscient qu'il vivait le même jour. Il s'approcha de Lavande.

- Lavande ?

- Oui ? Répondit la Gryffondor en se retournant. Elle rougit quand elle prit conscience que c'était Drago Malefoy qui lui parlait.

Drago se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Lavande. La Grande Salle devint silencieuse, tous regardaient Drago embrasser Lavande. Il se releva.

- On pourra se voir tout à l'heure ?

- Oui ! Répondit Lavande.

Drago sourit et retourna à la table des Serpentard.

- QUOI TU AS OSE ! s'écria Pansy.

- Et oui je ne suis pas la propriété de Pansy Parkinson alors ôte tes sales pattes de mon bras et va te consoler dans les bras de Goyle il a un faible pour toi, répondit Drago.

Pansy partit en pleurant hors de la salle et elle fut suivie par Goyle qui jeta un regard mauvais à Drago, qui ne sourcilla pas.

Drago passa la journée avec Lavande et ce n'était pas une sinécure, elle parlait tout le temps et donnait l'impression d'être une potiche. Il passa la soirée d'Halloween avec elle et l'emmena dans sa chambre, Hermione la regarda avec un air dégoûtée.

Le lendemain à 6H00 Drago se retrouvait seul dans son lit. Et il recommença le manège avec les jumelles Patil, il commença à sortir avec les filles des autres maisons qui sont dans la même année que lui, puis il s'occupa d'agrandir son tableau de chasse avec celles des autres années, Lucile, Clémentine, Arabella, Amandine... Il répugna à sortir avec les filles de première et deuxième années. Mais son tableau de chasse s'agrandissait de plus en plus, il connaissait chacune des filles de Poudlard mieux que personne excepté une et une seule. Avec Ginny ça avait été difficile mais il avait réussit. Seule Hermione lui résistait, où plutôt il ne s'était pas attelé à la séduire. Et après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses qui se terminaient à chaque fois par une gifle magistrale, il trouva une bonne technique. Il commençait le matin par être aimable serviable avec Hermione. Elle s'étonnait de ce changement subit, vu que la veille il l'avait enguirlandée pour avoir prévenu les professeurs, mais elle acceptait cette sollicitude.

Puis pendant l'après midi, il se rendait à l'Auberge des trois balais. Et il se dirigeait vers Hermione.

- Tiens tu n'es pas accompagnée par Potter ou Weasley ?

- Ils sont le premier avec Ginny et le deuxième avec Luna.

- Tu es donc seule ?

- Oui.

- Je peux t'offrir un verre ?

Hermione réfléchit.

- Tu peux.

Drago s'installa à côté d'Hermione et fit signe à la serveuse qui arriva.

- Un Whisky pur feu s'il vous plait et toi ?

- Une bièraubeurre.

Drago se enregistra que Hermione préférait les bièraubeurre.

Le lendemain il recommença comme la veille.

- Je peux t'offrir un verre ?

Hermione réfléchit.

- Tu peux.

Drago s'installa à côté d'Hermione et fit signe à la serveuse qui arriva.

- Une bièraubeurre, et toi ?

- La même chose s'étonna Hermione. Je croyais que tu préférais les whiskies purs feu !

- Non je préfère les bièraubeurre, ça me rappelle la campagne.

La serveuse arriva avec les deux bièraubeurre et les déposa faces aux jeunes gens.

- A quoi buvons nous ? Demanda Drago. A Halloween ?

- Non je bois pour que la paix revienne.

Drago enregistra les dernières informations concernant la Gryffondor.

Il recommença inlassablement la technique, il appris ainsi à découvrir Hermione, elle était complètement différente de ce qu'il s'était imaginé, il avait aussi appris par son intermédiaire à mieux connaître Potter et Weasley. Il comprenait beaucoup de choses qu'il ignorait totalement. Il exerçait sa technique jusqu'à l'amener dans la salle commune des préfets en chef et de manière à ce qu'il se rapprocha l'un de l'autre.

- Tu viens j'ai des chocogrenouilles glacés sur le rebord de ma fenêtre.

- Non, refusa Hermione, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- Allez viens insista Drago en se rapprochant de la Gryffondor. Je te fais goûter et après je te jette dehors.

Hermione hésita puis accepta d'aller dans la chambre de Drago, elle découvrit que le vert et argent allait bien avec la personnalité de Drago. Il alla chercher les chocogrenouilles glacées puis il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Non Drago ne fait pas ça, s'affola t elle. Ne gâche pas une si belle journée.

- Non je ne la gâche pas, j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle ne le soit pas.

Hermione se tendit.

- Quoi ? J'ai failli tomber dans le piège.

- Quel piège ? demanda Drago étonné.

- Tu as demandé aux autres mes goûts et tu as bien préparé ton coup j'ai failli tombé dans le panneau.

- Mais non je t'aime Hermione.

- tu ne me connais même pas, tu m'as insulté au par avant et tu crois que je vais croire à ton amour soudain ?

- Si, si, je t'aime Hermione, annonça Drago en l'enlaçant dans ses bras

La Gryffondor se dégagea de l'étreinte et repoussa Drago.

-Non ça ne marche plus, annonça t elle.

Elle envoya une gifle magistrale à Drago qui garda la trace sur la joue

- Ca c'est pour m'avoir fait croire à l'amour.

Hermione sortit de la chambre de Drago en colère. Le Serpentard fit apparaître des glaçons pour les mettre sur sa joue.

Et le lendemain il recommençait la tactique tout en accentuant son jeu sur ce dont aimait Hermione, mais le soir il recevait toujours sa gifle. Au bout de la trois centième il renonça. Il avait atteint des limites qu'ils ne pouvaient plus dépasser. Au fur et à mesure son morale commença à chuter il devint plus morose. Il s'était rendu compte que Hermione comptait beaucoup plus pour lui que ce qu'il se l'était imaginé. Il en était tombé amoureux, il avait appris à la connaître et à l'aimer pour ce qu'elle était, plusieurs fois il se reprit en disant qu'un Malefoy ne pouvait tomber amoureux d'une sorcière au sang impur, mais il se mentait à lui-même.

**L'abandon de Drago**

Drago n'avait plus le morale à jouer, il avait fini son tableau de chasse à une fille près. Et c'était justement cette fille qui l'intéressait. Il décida d'en finir. La mine complètement rabattue, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et s'assit à côté de Pansy.

- Dragui tu as une mine affreuse ! S'inquiéta la Serpentard.

- Mauvaise nuit bégaya Drago

Il se leva et s'approcha de Hermione.

- Hermione je m'en vais souviens toi de toutes ces merveilleuses journées passées ensemble.

- Malefoy ça va ? S'inquiéta la Gryffondor. Harry et Ron fronçaient les sourcils certains points restaient obscures

Drago quitta la Grande Salle pour se diriger dans le jardin puis vers la forêt interdite, il y pénétra. On entendit un cri horrible, les professeurs retrouvèrent le corps de Drago Malefoy déchiqueté, on le plaça dans un cercueil pour l'enterrer le lendemain.

6H00

- Debout Sorcières et sorciers c'est le temps de vous mélanger aux moldus car c'est Halloween !

- NOOOOONN Hurla Drago

Il essaya tout, poison, pendaison, noyade, tout et à chaque fois à 6H00 il revenait au début de la journée comme si le temps se jouait de lui.

Puis il préféra rester au lit toute la journée, dès que le réveille se mettait à sonner, il l'envoyait bouler à travers la pièce pour qu'il arrête de sonner. Mais tous les matins les choses reprenaient leur place comme si rien ne pouvait les influencer. Il se foutait du monde il avait bien tourné sans lui alors il pouvait à nouveau le faire. Mais le monde refusait obstinément que Drago se laisse aller. Quand il se promenait dans l'école il criait sur tous ceux qui bougeaient devant lui, il bouscula même un peu violemment Goyle et Crabbe, il envoya bouler Pansy, il provoqua des duels avec les uns les autres mais à chaque fois un professeur se débrouillait pour l'interrompre ce qui rajouta à la rage du Serpentard. Il arriva dans un couloir à peine éclairé par les braseros. Il vit une silhouette pas très nette, il sortit sa baguette pour provoquer un duel.

- Malefoy range ça, je n'ai pas envi de me battre si tu tiens tant que ça à faire des duels va chercher quelqu'un d'autre, je n'ai pas à perdre du temps avec une fouine comme toi.

La voix il l'aurait reconnue entre toutes, Hermione Granger, la réplique acerbe était dite sur un tel ton que Drago eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il fallait qu'il remonte la pente.

- Quoi ? Demanda Hermione

- Je suis Merlin

- Alors là c'est sûr je ne te crois pas.

- Si, je me suis noyé, pendu, tailladé les veines, jeté par la fenêtre à chaque fois le lendemain je suis dans mon lit bel et bien vivant.

- Tu me fais marcher.

- Non je suis Merlin.

- Ca je peux te garantir que tu n'est pas Merlin

- Je n'ai pas dit Le Merlin mais un merlin.

- Et pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi, la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Je veux que tu croies en moi.

- Laisses moi rire, répondit Hermione

Drago et Hermione se trouvaient à l'Auberge des trois Balais.

- Attends

Il s'approcha d'une fille et l'amena près de la Gryffondor.

- Voici Emma Chalding en première année Poufsouffle elle est curieuse mais elle a un peu peur des grands, son père et chercheur au ministère et sa mère médicomage.

- C'est vrai répondit la fille.

Hermione resta muette d'étonnement.

- Voici Amélia Holsting une Serdaigle de deuxième année qui voudrait être auror mais elle ne sait pas si ses parents qui le sont, seront d'accord.

- Ce n'est pas possible tu sais vraiment tout ?

- Oui répondit simplement Drago.

- Et lui ? demanda Hermione en indiquant un homme assis à une autre table.

- C'est Gérald Hastings, il travaillait à New York pour la banque Gringrott's mais il est revenu en Angleterre pour se rapprocher de sa famille.

- Et Elle ?

- Aurélie Castaud, une Serdaigle en troisième année qui pousse des cris de belette quand elle est excitée.

- Hé, je ne vous permets pas ! Rétorqua la concernée.

Hermione prit le bras de Drago et le força à s'asseoir à une table.

- Et moi ? demanda telle affolée.

- Toi tu es gentille accueillante, tu as su me donner une seconde chance, tu passes tes vacances en France dans une propriété dans le massif central il y a un lac où tu aimes bien te baigner et une grotte où tu aimes bien te réfugier.

Hermione resta muette.

- Tu vois je sais tout, je suis devenu Mister Je-sais-tout. Du fait que je vis la même journée encore et encore la journée d'Halloween

- Je vais rester avec toi toute la journée comme témoin oculaire.

- Bon si tu veux.

Hermione et Drago passèrent toute la journée ensemble ce qui fit jaser, voir deux ennemis ensemble était loin d'être chose très courante dans Poudlard

Le soir ils étaient tous les deux dans la salle commune en train de discuter, de choses et d'autre notamment sur Harry. Hermione s'étonnait d'avoir une telle conversation avec l'ennemi Serpentard.

Ils avaient disposé le réveil à côté d'eux, il marqua 00h01.

- Mais il est Minuit passé ! S'écria Hermione.

- Et alors ? Demanda Drago.

- Je suis toujours là.

- Ce n'est pas à Minuit mais à 6H00.

- Tu m'as laissé croire que c'était à Minuit ! S'écria Hermione en riant

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que c'était à minuit.

Hermione envoya un coussin à Drago qui l'attrapa au vol.

- Cela signifie que tu pars ? Demanda Drago anxieux.

Hermione regarda le Serpentard dans les yeux.

- Non répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Hermione se plaça à côté de Drago et commença à s'endormir sur son épaule.

- Je voulais te dire que tu es la fille la plus magnifique qu'il m'ait été de rencontrer, toujours là pour les amis et les ennemis, tu es belle, murmura Drago.

- Hmmm ... Tu disais quoi ?

- Moi ? Rien, dors.

**L'ascension de Drago**

6H00

- Debout Sorcières et sorciers c'est le temps de vous mélanger aux moldus car c'est Halloween !

Drago se réveilla dans sa chambre, il se souvenait de la veillée passée avec Hermione, finalement c'était celle qu'il avait apprécié le plus, ils n'avaient fait qu'être l'un contre l'autre se contentant de la présence de l'autre. Il prit une décision. Il allait changer de comportement, les réactions d'Hermione lui avaient fait comprendre, qu'il avait suivit une mauvaise voie. Et au moins si il était bloqué à cette date pour l'éternité il passerait de bons moments. Il se leva et s'habilla. Il sortit de sa chambre puis de la salle commune des préfets en chefs pour se rendre dans le couloir.

- Enfin Halloween s'extasia le Poufsouffle.

- Joyeux Halloween, S'écria Drago à l'adresse du garçon.

- Joyeux Halloween M'sieur Malefoy ! S'écria le garçon.

- Appelles moi Drago s'écria le Serpentard un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il marcha dans le couloir et arrivé au coin il buta contre le Serdaigle qui tomba au sol.

- Désolé, annonça Drago en tendant sa main pour aider le garçon à se relever.

- C'est moi répondit le Serdaigle j'avais l'esprit occupé.

Drago sourit.

- C'est qui ?

- Cho Chang, répondit le Serdaigle gêné.

- Bonne change et Joyeux Halloween, répondit Drago.

Le Serpentard sentait que la journée allait bien se passer. Il entra dans la Grande Salle.

- Par ici Draguichounet ! s'écria Pansy

Drago regarda la Serpentard, il remarqua que Goyle était un peu plus triste. Drago s'aperçut que Goyle en pinçait pour Pansy. Il s'approcha de la Serpentard.

- Je peux te voir une minute Pansy ?

- J'arrive mon Dragui, s'écria Pansy.

Drago suivit de Pansy sortit de la salle.

- Pansy, je pense que je peux te dire que je ne t'aime pas comme tu le voudrais.

- Mais ? Commença Pansy

- Ce n'est pas parce que nos parents se sont mis dans la tête de nous marier, que forcément c'est ce que nous voulons.

Pansy regarda quelques instants Drago, qui se demandait comment elle allait réagir.

- Oui tu as raison, je me disais qu'a force tu tomberais amoureux de moi.

- Non mon cœur est ailleurs. Par contre pour toi un certain garçon s'intéresse à toi.

- Qui ? Demanda Pansy.

- Goyle.

- Lui ? Demanda Pansy une rougeur sur le visage.

- Oui j'ai remarqué qu'il faisait beaucoup attention à ce que tu disais dernièrement. Tu ferais bien d'aller le voir et d'en parler avec lui.

Pansy se retourna et partit en courant vers la Grande Salle.

Drago sourit devant la vivacité de la Serpentard. Il rentra dans la Grand Salle, Pansy s'était mise en face de Goyle et lui souriait. Goyle n'osait lever les yeux et regardait obstinément son assiette. Drago s'approcha de la table des Gryffondor. Harry et Ron se raidirent ainsi que Hermione, quelles salades allaient ils entendre ? Drago S'arrêta face à Harry et Ron.

- Harry Ron, je tiens à présenter toutes mes excuses pour ces cinq années d'affrontement, je sais que vous avez du mal à l'accepter, mais c'est ainsi j'ai pris conscience de mes actes, et les ennemis de mon ennemi sont mes amis.

- A quoi tu joues Malefoy, s'écria Ron. Tu te moques de nous.

- Hermione pourra témoigner de ma bonne foi.

Drago se tourna vers Hermione.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit hier soir, j'étais épuisé par ...

- Je ne t'en veux pas Malefoy, ça devait être très éprouvant.

Drago remercia d'un sourire, sous les yeux médusés de toute la salle. Puis le Serpentard alla s'assoire à sa table entre Goyle et Crabbe. Goyle regardait obstinément son assiette sous le regard amusé de Pansy, qui essayait d'engager la conversation.

- Et Goyle pourquoi tu ne parles pas avec Pansy ? Demanda Drago.

- Euh Elle est avec toi et je ...

- Mais non nous ne sommes plus ensemble, et si tu ne tentes pas ta chance tu ne sauras jamais.

Goyle regarda surpris Drago puis reporta son regard sur Pansy qui rougit de plaisir, mais Goyle lui rougissait de timidité ce qui fit rire Drago, voir ce géant rougir face à une fille était des plus drôles.

Le directeur se leva pour faire son discours comme quoi les cours étaient annulés et que ceux qui voulaient aller au Près au Lard, Drago se joignit à la liesse des élèves.

A la fin du repas, il alla dans le jardin, et se dirigea vers les trois Gryffondor. Au moment où s'approcha des trois il se souvint du trou et l'enjamba.

- Salut les Gryffondor annonça t il gaiement.

- Ah c'est toi Malefoy qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Vous m'en voulez toujours ? Je vous comprends.

- Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que tu as changé ? Demanda Harry suspicieux.

- Hermione ne vous l'a pas dit ? S'étonna Drago.

- Non je ne leur ai pas dit je préfère que ce soit toi, répondit l'interpellée.

Drago s'avança vers le groupe.

- Je peux m'assoire ? Demanda t il.

Harry se poussa.

- Vas y sors tes explication, lança Ron.

- Et bien hier soir mon père et venu à Poudlard, le mage noir les a libéré. Mon père voulait que je devienne mangemorts, mais je ne voulais pas, alors il m'a lancé des sorts doloris pour que je cède. Au premier sort je n'ai pu résister, au deuxième j'ai résisté suffisamment pour prendre dans ma main et à la troisième j'ai lancé un sort de protection. Et c'est à ce moment là que les professeurs sont arrivés.

- Mais comment a-t-il pu venir à Poudlard ? Demanda Harry

- Le professeur Dumbledore avait mit toutes les protections sauf une et c'est celle là qu'à exploiter le père de Malefoy, répondit Hermione.

Un silence s'installa chacun regardait l'autre. Drago tendit sa main.

- Je sais que ces cinq années ne pourront jamais être effacées, mais pouvons nous recommencer à zéro ?

Harry et Ron regardèrent la main tendue et hésitaient, Hermione se décida la première ce qui n'étonna aucunement Drago.

- Moi j'accepte, annonça t elle

Harry et Ron la suivirent avec plus de retenu. Drago se leva.

- Je vais vous laisser

Drago commença à partir mais voyant Neville qui arrivait, et qui allait mettre son pied dans le trou.

- Neville attention il y a un trou !

- Hein ?

Crack !

La fine couche de glace se brisa sous le pied de Neville qui chuta en avant au pied de Drago.

- Ca va ?

- Ouch oui ! Répondit Neville.

Drago un sourire sur les lèvres aida Neville à se lever et laissa les Gryffondor qui riaient de la chute de Neville. Il se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le directeur, il avait fait une partie, restait l'autre. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et commença à lire tout ce qui concernait les sorts d'attaque de défense, les sorts de magie blanche et les sorts de magie noire. Et les jours suivant il s'attela à consulter apprendre tous les sorts qui pouvaient exister, il mit longtemps à les maîtriser. Certaines journée il arrêtait pour lire autre chose, il devenait aussi cultivé qu'Hermione.

**La fin d'une longue journée**

Un soir Drago marchait dans les couloirs, il flânait avant d'aller à la soirée. Quand il remarqua un élève qui marchait avec difficulté, il s'approcha rapidement de lui pour savoir si tout allait bien, mais plus il s'approchait plus l'élève se tordait de douleur. Il se rendit compte que c'était le Serdaigle dans lequel il butait tous les matins.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le garçon le regarda d'un air blessé mais rempli d'espoir.

- Je ne sais pas je marchais et tout à coup une douleur est venu au niveau du ventre

- Viens je t'amène à l'infirmerie, annonça Drago.

Le Serpentard soutient le Serdaigle jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Pompom s'activa auprès du Serdaigle.

- C'est grave ? Demanda Drago

- Il a une intoxication alimentaire, mais son état n'est pas stable, il se peut qu'il ne passe pas la soirée.

Drago reçut la réponse comme un coup de poing.

- Non pas aujourd'hui, murmura le Serpentard.

- Malheureusement aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas arrêté, à croire qu'il n'y a qu'à Halloween que les accidents arrivent.

Drago se fit une liste de tous ceux qui étaient passés à l'infirmerie.

6H00

- Debout Sorcières et sorciers c'est le temps de vous mélanger aux moldus car c'est Halloween !

Drago se leva et commença à patrouiller dans les couloirs pour empêcher les élèves de se faire mal. Au Serdaigle il lui jeta un sort anti intoxication alimentaire, puis il courut au lac où ne perdant pas de temps il sortit un élève de l'eau glacé et lui lança un sort de réchauffement, puis il rejoignit la grande salle pour le repas, il présenta ses excuses à Harry Ron et Hermione qui étaient étonnés par le comportement de Drago. Harry et Ron suivirent Drago dans les couloirs et réussirent à le coincer.

- Expliques nous Malefoy.

- J'ai changé je ne veux plus être comme avant et de plus...

Drago hésitait à dire la vérité, il regardait les deux Gryffondor qui lui faisaient face.

- J'ai refusé d'être mangemort Hermione pourra vous le confirmer, j'ai subit le doloris pour ce refus. Au début ça me plaisait d'être comme mon père puis j'ai vu comment il est devenu je ne veux pas être comme lui.

Harry et Ron souriaient ils voyaient un Malefoy complètement différent d'avant et qui plus est sincère. Harry tendit sa main.

- Bienvenue Drago.

- Vous me pardonnez mes injures et tous ce que je vous ai fait en cinq ans ?

- Oui répondit Ron. Tu n'es plus le même et ce Drago là on l'aime bien.

Drago sourit et serra la main de Harry.

- Et si je vous dis que je suis amoureux de la troisième ? Tenta Drago

- Nous te dirions de tenter ta chance, annonça Ron, un sourire malicieux su les lèvres.

Ron et Harry retournèrent à leurs occupations laissant un Drago heureux. Le Serpentard continua ses sauvetage jusqu'au soir, il participa même à une bataille de boules de neige à laquelle se joignirent Hermione, Harry et Ron, il n'y avait que les rires et la joie de s'amuser. Drago regardait fréquemment Hermione qui essayait de détourner son regard.

Lors de la soirée, un concours fut organisé, qui était le garçon le plus Halloween du jour. Cirvey fut choisi pour commenter le concours.

- Allez Mesdemoiselles c'est le moment de choisir Monsieur Halloween, et sachez qu'après il y aura un tirage au sort Monsieur Halloween ira avec une fille pour toute la soirée ainsi que son dauphin ! Mais tout d'abords, voyons les candidats.

Drago étaient un peu à l'écart quand une Poufsouffle arriva ver lui.

- Allez Drago présentes toi !

- Mais ... Commença le Serpentard

- Allons, allons messieurs on est obligé de participer annonça Cirvey

Drago monta sur la petite estrade suivit par Harry.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait monter ? Demanda Drago.

- Ginny répondit Harry

- Je vois rétorqua Drago un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

- C'est tout ? Demanda Cirvey. Très bien que les votes commences si c'est pour Drago Malefoy faites des étoiles vertes et si c'est pour Harry Potter des étoiles rouges !

- Pour Harry Potter !

Des étoiles rouges couvrirent la moitié de la salle.

- Et pour Drago Malefoy ?

La salle se couvrit d'étoiles vertes

- Et bien le classement ne sera pas difficile Harry Potter est le Dauphin et Drago Malefoy Monsieur Halloween. Bien je vais procéder à la sélection en commençant par le dauphin.

Drago avait été tenté de forcer le hasard mais finalement il préféra laisser choisir le hasard.

- Cette fois c'est toi la célébrité lui murmura Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Hasardus ! S'écria Cirvey

Et Ginny fut élevée dans les airs.

- Harry Potter appartient pour cette soirée à Ginny Weasley !

Ginny se retrouva à côté de Harry et ils descendirent de l'estrade.

- Bien maintenant il reste Monsieur Halloween alors à qui il sera ?

Drago regarda l'assemblée cherchant Hermione des yeux, mais il ne la vit pas.

- Hasardus !

Et une fille s'éleva dans les airs pour se poser à côté de Drago, elle avait un manteau couvert de neige et une capuche qui était rabattue sur sa tête.

- Ah qui est la demoiselle à qui appartient Monsieur Halloween ?

Drago hésita puis lentement il abaissa la capuche et découvrit Hermione, elle le regardait intriguée comme si elle se demandait ce qui se passait.

- Et bien c'est Miss Hermione granger qui a le privilège d'avoir Monsieur halloween et sur ce bonne soirée.

Drago entraîna Hermione hors de la salle.

- Où m'emmènes tu ?

- Hors de cette ambiance.

Hermione suivit docilement Drago hors de la Grande Salle pour se retrouver dans le jardin. Là Drago ralentit et Hermione arriva à sa hauteur.

- Je ne supportais plus cette ambiance confinée, annonça Drago qui était dos à Hermione. Tu as pris un énorme risque en venant à la soirée.

- Non pas plus que ça, répondit Hermione fixant la nuque du Serpentard. C'est vrai que j'ai voté pour toi, mais ne devais je pas voter pour celui qui a tant fait pour l'école ?

Drago se retourna, étonné par la question de la Gryffondor.

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Je discutais avant d'aller à la soirée avec Pompom qui était contente car depuis des années elle n'avait eu autant de tranquillité, et quand j'en ai parlé avec Harry et Ron, ils m'ont expliqué.

- hem, Drago était déstabilisé. Il me reste deux choses à faire.

- Les quelles ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

-Et bien m'excuser pour ma réaction d'hier soir

- C'était normal c'est une réaction à ce que tu avais subit.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non, pas le moindre du monde. Et la deuxième chose ?

Drago sourit timidement et s'approcha doucement de Hermione, il pencha la tête, il allait presque toucher les lèvres d'Hermione. Il sentait sons souffle s'accélérer. Il hésitait il craignait qu'elle refuse, mais elle se colla contre lui et parcourut les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Drago sentit les douces lèvres d'Hermione se poser sur les siennes dans un doux et long baiser. Drago enlaça, Hermione et la serra contre lui tout en approfondissant le baiser. D'un commun accord ils décidèrent de rentrer dans la salle des préfets en chef, où ils passèrent le temps à s'embrasser et à se raconter des mots de tendresse.

6H00

- Debout Sorcières et sorciers c'est le temps de vous mélanger aux moldus car c'est Halloween ! Ha ! Non c'était hier !

Drago ouvrit les yeux il était dans son lit sous les draps et une passa au-dessus de lui pour couper le réveil. Puis le bras se posa sur lui et une personne se pelotonnait contre lui. Drago sortie sa main et pinça doucement le bras.

- Aie, cria doucement Hermione.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là S'étonna Drago.

- Mais, je t'ai gagné lors de la soirée et on est resté ensemble, puis tu m'as invité dans ta chambre, j'allais partir et tu m'as dis de rester alors je suis restée. Tu veux que je parte ? Demanda inquiète Hermione.

- Non, juste Je t'ai dis de rester et tu es resté ?

- Oui répondit Hermione

- Attends, s'il te plait.

Drago se leva et se dirigea en direction de la fenêtre à reculons.

- Je t'ai dit de rester et tu es restée...

Il se retourna et regarda par la fenêtre, tout le jardin de Poudlard était enseveli par une couche récente de neige, les routes et chemins étaient complètement ensevelis sous la neige. Drago n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Il a neigé ! On est demain, aujourd'hui c'est demain ! S'exclama t il heureux.

- Ca va Drago ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

Le Serpentard se rapprocha d'Hermione.

- Je viens de passer la journée la plus longue de mon existence.

Hermione se leva et s'approcha de Drago elle leva la tête vers le Serpentard. Une interrogation dans le regard.

- Drago ?

- J'ai passé une longue journée qui avait mal débuté et qui c'est merveilleusement bien fini. Drago et Hermione étaient encore habillés.

- Viens ! demanda Drago à Hermione.

Il l'entraîna dans les couloirs et monta dans les escaliers, Drago conduisit Hermione sur la plus haute terrasse face au levant. Le soleil pointait à peine au dessus des montagnes, il donnait des couleurs rosées et mauves au ciel.

- C'est magnifique s'extasia Hermione

- Pas autant que ton regard et toi.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant un long moment, ils se parlaient par le regard se promettant de rester l'un contre l'autre pour cet avenir qui avait tant attendu avant d'arriver

**Epilogue :**

- Alors Fumseck ? Il y est enfin arrivé ?

Le Phénix se posa sur l'épaule de Dumbledore et lui toucha la joue de son bec.

- Je me doutais bien que la mise en place de cette protection aurait des effets sur le temps, et sur Drago, il a fait les meilleurs chois, de toute manière il y était un peu obligé.

Dumbledore se mit à rire doucement jamais il ne s'était autant amusé, c'est sur qu'il y avait eu des haut et des bas, mais cela avait doublement servi et sur Poudlard et sur la famille réputée pour être la plus accros à la magie noire.

****

****

**Voilà n'hésitez pas à me laisser un schti message ! il suffit juste de cliquer sur le bouton GO ! Sinon vous serez condamnés à lire éternellement cette fic héhéhéhéhéh**


End file.
